


Rest Day

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [11]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Lazy Mornings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Aela and Njada have a lie-in, although this seems to mean different things for both of them.





	Rest Day

Light poured in through the windows of Jorrvaskr, gently rousing Aela from her slumber. Her arm wrapped around Njada underneath their cocoon of blankets and furs, and she pulled her closer, feeling the heat of her bare skin against her own.

“Morning, shield-sister,” Aela said, kissing Njada’s shoulder.

Njada grunted. “Too early.” Their fingers entwined. “Shut up and let me sleep.”

The request was met by Aela nibbling at Njada’s neck; gentle yet firm. Njada keened, back arching against Aela.

“Sure you’re not awake?”

Njada turned around. “I am now,” she scowled, eyes glinting. “And you’ll pay for that, huntress.”


End file.
